Dr. Infinity
Story: Dr. Infinity is different in many universes here are three to pick from for OC fights. Eternal universe: Thomas Edward started learning before birth, his mom was a teacher, he awoke while she was teaching college students. He took his time studying. When he came out his knowledge exceeded that of his father and mother combined. He wanted to know more about the universe. He found out he could talk to different versions of himself. He started traveling. He wore the suit to protect himself. He worked with portal, timelines, universes, dimensions. He could beat a bear in 0.00000001 seconds. He also joined the Justice league. While there he learned so many things about other universes. He got a staff that could become nunchucks from another version of him. He learned to use these weapons for many years. He had mastered them. He could even study a universe in ten seconds. Overall he is a curios dedicated learner. Thunder universe: Anthony stein was known as the nerd of his high school. But little did they know he was very strong. He had always wondered about matter and antimatter. Thus accidentally creating negative. The evil version of himself. After that a wizard met him and told him if Anthony said SHAZAM! He would increase his capability to absorb and control electricity better than anyone else. This gave him the power to fly. He can return to himself when he says Shazam!. In his base form Dr. Infinity is slightly weaker that enternal universe Dr. Infinity. He is no fool, trying to get him to say Shazam once he has his powers will fail. As every doctor infinity, his knowledge extends thought the multi verse. He even gave his eternal self a staff that became nunchucks. Overall this Dr. Infinity is arguably the strongest and very intelligent. Grim reaper universe: Klark cent (NOT SUPERMAN) was a very smart man. But he strived for more knowledge. He built a suit to explore other universes. After his parents died death found him. And he WHOOPED DEATH'S HINIE. Death even pleaded for mercy. Klark was merciful and death told him he would get anything he wanted. As long as he helped the grim reaper nation. He agreed. This version Dr. Infinity was strong he could warp reality, took on the 10 helpers of Satan, and 500 of the universal followers. 4 of them were equal to one universe. He took out the power of 125 universes! You should not mess with him. Personality: Curios, well rounded, smart, strong, caring, serious Tier: Every universe: well over 2-A Name: Dr. Infinity|Thomas Edward|Anthony stein| Klark cent| Origin: |U.S.A|U.S.A|Canada| Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magic user, Researcher, scientist, Thunder universe: Wizard, universe hopper, dimension hopper, And Justice league member Powers and abilities: Thunder: Shazam powers. Grim reaper: Death control, the power to avoid complete death, antimatter, dark magic.Every universe: Portal making, Universe making, Infinite paradox making, regeneration, super strength, super speed, enhanced durability. Attack potency: Well over multi verse level (Grim reaper version can beat 500 universe followers, Shazam version is pretty much the strongest one, and Eternal can beat superman and darkseid (When darksied controlled superman with a device) Speed: infinite (Could study a universe in ten seconds since they all share around the same speed with Shazam being slightly faster) Lifting strength: Immeasurable ( Can hold dimensions together and can lift hands of fourth dimensional beings Striking strength: Multi verse ( The weakest version in strength can punch multiversal gods so hard their heads explode. Durability: Death level (Can easily beat death without trying and can take blows that will easily kill others) Stamina: infinite Standard equipment: A staff that turns into nunchucks, devices that can release lots of energy, a magic book he remembered, and his armor. Intelligence: Over omniscient (Cracked the anti life equation not even omniscient beings can do that) Weaknesses: Takes risks, a bit to curious for his won good but can control it. Notable attacks/ techniques: Stuck: He traps the enemy in an infinite paradox that destroys it with the enemy in it. Feats: Can study a universe in seconds Can beat a bear in less than a millisecond Defeated death Killed universal beings Is stronger than superman Joined the justice league Can hold together universes Category:Original Character Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Category:Human